


Love Of My Life

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Cooper tells Sam that she’s the love of his life.





	Love Of My Life

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Love Of My Life  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: (SCoop)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Cooper tells Sam that she’s the love of his life.  
A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Sam and Cooper. If I did, Cooper would still be alive and he would be having beautiful babies with Sam.  
Words: 123 without title and ending.

*Love Of My Life*

“I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, Sam. When we were in school, I always knew that I was lucky to have you as my best friend.”

When Sam smiled, Cooper did too and then he continued speaking. “You were and still are the only woman I could and can ever see myself being with. You’re the love of my life, Sam. So what I want to know is; will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Sam froze and for a moment she couldn’t speak; she was so surprised by Cooper asking her to marry him.

After several moments she nodded and when Cooper slipped the ring on her finger, Sam never took it off again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
